


reminiscence

by summersubin



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, beomgyu playing guitar, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersubin/pseuds/summersubin
Summary: your boyfriend beomgyu takes you to visit his parents' house, and you discover his old guitar in his childhood bedroom.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader
Kudos: 35





	reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to the great oak tree - oliver padgett while writing this. thanks for reading and enjoy~ find me on tumblr @summersubin for more of my works come scream to me abt txt

the first time you ever saw him play guitar, it was outside on a quiet night. the sun wasn’t down yet, still leaving a blue glow in the sky. he sat on an old chair on the deck of his parents’ house, trusting it with his weight, hunched over the instrument.

it had been an eventful day, joining beomgyun on his trip back to his childhood home and being able to get a glimpse into his past. you were hesitant at first, but him and his parents were nothing but welcoming and insistent, which you couldn’t have been more grateful for.

earlier, standing in his old room, your eyes had fallen upon his old guitar standing against the wall. the sight of it was almost sad, giving off a feeling of loneliness. you ran a finger along the neck, a small smile lacing itself on your lips at the image of a smaller beomgyu holding it in his arms, discovering his passion. he appeared in the doorway then, mouth opening to tell you something until he saw the object of your attention.

leaning himself casually against the doorframe, he knocked on the wall with his knuckles a few times, startling you. you looked up at him like a kid caught trying to steal cookies from the jar, and he crossed his arms, smirking. “done snooping yet?” he asked, voice lilting. 

you turned back to the guitar and sighed at being caught in his room. “this was your old guitar,” you murmured, unsure of what else to say. his eyes softened, and he stepped off the wall, striding over to you. “yeah,” he said, hand going to touch the neck, copying your actions. “it’s a good guitar.” you watched his face as he recounted old memories. 

“you should play it,” you suggested. after a pause of silence, you added, “it looks kind of sad. maybe it misses you.”

he laughed at that, hummed, and straightened up again. “anyway, i came in here to let you know my mother’s food is ready. you better give her lots of compliments on her cooking, even if you don’t like it,” he said, narrowing his eyes playfully at you at the last part. you laughed at the expression, quickly reassuring him before following him out of the room.

dinner passed smoothly, but while helping beomgyu’s mother clean up afterwards, you found that he had suddenly disappeared. it wasn’t until you heard muffled sounds of fingers thrumming guitar strings that you knew exactly what he had gotten up to. his mother urged you to go find him, saying she could finish up on her own, a fondness in her eyes.

it looked perfectly effortless, the way he held the instrument in his hands, fingers strumming the strings delicately. he paused briefly to adjust the tuning, and you took a step closer, making your presence known.

he lifted his head at the sound of your footsteps, face adorning a smile at the sight of you. he looked back down, plucking a few strings experimentally and listening attentively. 

“out of tune?” you asked quietly, perching yourself on the chair across from him. he nodded slightly, not saying anything, a small crease between his eyebrows as he tried to find the perfect pitch. “it’s been a while,” he added gently.

there was a pause, and you asked, “why didn’t you take this one with you when you moved out? why leave it here?” 

he stayed silent for a moment again, the cool breeze fluttering his hair. he shrugged. “i spent a lot of time saving up for the one i have now. i wanted that guitar so badly,” he said with a laugh. you recalled what his current guitar looked like, and agreed that it was a bit nicer than this one. 

“here, let me play you something,” he murmured in his low voice, finally satisfied with the instrument’s tuning. you put your hands under your legs, leaning forward to watch.

he readjusted his guitar on his knee, and then he was strumming, the notes flowing with ease. you admired the way his hands looked, moving expertly to finger the chords and pluck the strings. it was a peaceful song, gentle, not quite sad, but not quite happy.

he watched himself playing with a fondness on his face, glad to be able to show you this part of himself. the music bled into the air, carrying itself across the darkening sky. it faded, and his hands fell, looking up at you. there was a pause, and you looked at him in silent awe.

“here, want me to teach you some chords?” he asked, a brilliant kind of joy in his eyes. “sure,” you giggled. he handed you the guitar, and you flipped it and held it against your chest. beomgyu stood, footsteps sounding against the old wooden deck as he walked behind you.

he leaned down, and goosebumps erupted on your skin. his hands reached gently over yours, guiding them to the perfect placements along the neck and against the strings. 

“this is G,” he whispered against your ear, placing his fingers on the chord, and then removing his hand so you could copy him. you did so, and his other hand wrapped around yours against the strings, gesturing for you to strum gently. he moved your hand along, and you felt the strings thrum under your thumb, releasing a perfect harmony of notes. it took you a while to realize how fast your heart was beating, the proximity of his body behind yours dizzying.

“and C,” he said, showing you the fingering. you copied him again in silence. the note was lighter, and sounded bright. “now you try,” he whispered, a smile on his lips. he suddenly pulled away from you, the coldness of the air creeping back onto your skin from the absence of his warmth.

you laughed nervously, exclaiming, “wait, wait!” he sat down across from you, looking amused. his face brightened with laughter as a blush creeped onto your face. “you can’t just abandon me…” you lamented, turning to look at the guitar in your hands pitifully, having already forgotten the chords. you had been too focused on his gentle touch guiding you, his breath hitting the back of your neck. you fumbled, hitting a sour few notes that made you bite your lip in embarrassment.

“cute,” beomgyu laughed. there was something about you with his old guitar in your hands that made his heart ache. 

he got up from his chair, taking a step forward and caressing the side of your face, raising your head upward with a finger under your chin. then he was leaning down, meeting his lips with yours in a soft kiss. when he pulled back, you chased his touch, pressing your lips into his again. and you both smiled.

“play me another song?” you asked shyly. he hummed, looking into your eyes. “yeah, i guess so.” a smile curled on the side of his mouth as he took the guitar from you, settling it in his arms like it was second nature. before he could begin playing again, you opened your mouth to speak.

“thank you for bringing me to visit your parents,” you murmured.

“more like the other way around,” he responded, keeping his eyes on the guitar. “they love you.”

“i love you,” you said quietly, letting the words leave your lips freely. he raised his head, wrapping his arms around the body of the guitar like he was hugging it. he watched you for a moment, eyes gentle, letting the words sink in.

“i love you, too,” he replied softly, the sounds of the night beginning to emerge as the sun continued setting on the horizon. birds chirped to one another in the distance as the bugs hummed in the background. he grabbed his guitar and began to play again, and when he was finished, the the two of you retreated from the cooling night to the indoors where it was warmer, and where you could talk some more about the kind of boy he used to be when he was smaller, and just learning to play the guitar.


End file.
